wrong_hoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Hood Wiki
Welcome to the Wrong Hood Wiki The top source for all of Wrong Hood's wrong doings! The Wrong Hood universe is an absurdly complex string of characters, events, and places all made up by some of the most idiotic minds possible. Back Story --'The Current Year is 8102--' In the beginning there were four boys who would grow up to be maadminTM as they would meet during the great purge of 4102. The Drug lorde of citytown and his trusty side kick the Tree Rat were pretending to be polisemen, as they were stalked by the niglet supreme under the disguise as a russian mafia gangbanging gangbanger who later reviled himself as the niglet supreme. A child molesting molester of great black powers such as running, shooting, stealing, and dunkin' on yo girl, and a former cleric of the local church of shrek. The three banded together in some crack house to make drugs while hiding from thugs who wanted to steal them nom noms. While the big gay was invited to joined but due to his massive size the game took an hour to load resulting in a late entrance. Soon afterwards, these four banded together as THE SWOOCE SQUADTM. Later they were joined by a flamboyant testicle who was just a simple faggot from Vermonte. As the ''THE SWOOCE SQUAD'sTM world was digitally collapsing in on them they found refuge in an alternate dimension in which a hood was created in... The wrong hood.'' ''As it's members were go in and out appearances they were followed by more people who took refuge in The Wrong Hood's sex dungeon like underground in which staan himself refuses to even enter. '' Soon, the THE SWOOCE SQUAD'sTM existence was becoming obsolete and the individuals of The Wrong Hood were their own. Currently they all live in a world in which they can live in because it is world for them to live. Sometimes, more and more people show up outta fucking nowhere.' Main Members' Biography Germexican - "tree rat" I made him converse with me as an npc in an RPG for over 2 hours. Greenhill - "faggot" Just a flamboyant testicle. Kasaoa ' - "The Big Gay" ''70% of his body mass is mountain dew. '''Kory - "Larger than Austin" Large, boring, an unfunny... also black - says the male stripper. Luke - "drug lorde" Book cult book club's leader ceaser, fucker ~as of 9/8/18 possibly gey nxGangrel - "niglet supreme" Gets off to the hands of small children. Pompous Penguin - "Potty John" Showed up out of no where. Depression - "le epic sans" I thought he was a luke clone. Eona - "Two seconds too late" If Darklight Snarkle and Cinnamon James had a babee. Corvus - "Where's Wallace?" ✝1M. 3'И'0uFF S4Id Roy - "Demied Gog" The last surviving creator of The Wrong Hood Ghandi - "Chief Raging Bull" I'm a whiny tea pot, short and stout. Eagle - "Butt Pirate" Deep down, in the north atlantic sea, no one can hear you scream, as they collect your booty. Sub Factions "The Swooce SquadTM"' '- 4102 - 8102 "The Kool Kids Klub" - 8102 - Current "The Bunghole Bunch" - 8102 - Current "Book Cult Book Club" - ??02 - Current Historical Events "The Beginning" (??02) "The Holy Shrek War" (3102 - 4102) "Great Cinematic Universe Debacle" (5102 - 6102) Locations "The Wallace's Lair/Raven's Peak" The Home of Corvus and his darklings "Uddertale Furry eRP" Main residence of the members of Wrong Hood. Created by the Big Gay "Roy's Gamin' Nation" The Royal Home of Jemus Chris and his disciples "The Relapse Center" The music center Religions "Followers of James The IV" (Active) "Royganism" (Active) "Worshipers of StAaN" (Active) "The Holy Church of Shrek" (Disbanded/Destroyed) Dimensions The Skyp World (Destroyed) The Wrong Hood (Active) The Larp World (Active) This site was created by "The Big Gay" with contributions by "Niglet Supreme". Additional contributions by "Tree Rat" and "faggot". ©eat my ass Category:Browse